


coming home

by frogblot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Gen, khalid supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogblot/pseuds/frogblot
Summary: Dedue thinks about who he is and has family to help him. He also rescues a basil plant from his friend's apartment.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	coming home

Dedue Molinaro has a set schedule. He prefers it this way, a steady pace to his life that allows him comfort and stability in a way he dreamt of having. On weekdays he goes to the elementary school and teaches science to the children, with an emphasis on biology. On Saturdays he spends time with Khalid or Petra. On Sundays he spends time with his nearby family--usually this means a movie night with his younger sister, but also his brother when he’s in town. During the summer, he takes part in garden workshops and goes home to Duscur for a few months to be with his family. He’s surrounded by people he loves, and works in a place that made him feel complete. 

Even with all of these boons in his life, Dedue plans for and welcomes change. Change in his life is what helped him forge new bonds, tempered by adversities they faced. It’s what led him to change the meaning of his name, go through with making his voice, appearance, body fit the way he saw it. It’s an invaluable part of his life. He’s more than grateful that the people around him who support him and his decisions as he comes to a deeper understanding of himself.

* * *

Dedue discovered two new things on a Saturday while visiting Khalid.

Khalid had seemed.. almost nervous, shy when he had let him in that day. Dedue didn’t press--Khalid isn’t receptive to that sort of thing, needing to let his truths out on his own terms. Despite his friend’s nerves, he was one of the bravest people Dedue has known. The pride he has in who he is shows the world, step by step, the importance of everyone’s stories. He’s worked on books, essays, and individuals in his pursuit of his dream of a wider world. Nothing makes him prouder than seeing his friend’s message, his dream, being understood by more and more people.

After years of firm insistence to have something to drink and eat whenever he was over, (and NO, he couldn’t join in the kitchen, he’s a _guest_ , that’s improper even with Khalid’s… less than stellar skills) he’s taken to examining and tidying up Khalid’s apartment. While his friend’s apartment is not a complete mess through some miracle, there’s still something left to be desired by the haphazard messes left around. 

A small, wilting basil plant in direct sunlight is what catches his eye before Khalid returns with tea and buds of anxiety slowly growing visible in his eyes. 

Dedue is perceptive to these things, despite any attempts to hide behind masks. He’s always been empathetic, knowing when to reach out a hand, when to step back and let emotions run their course. While it’s always been more difficult to apply this to himself, he’s come to understand himself and the world around him better. He’s learned to calm himself down when he’s stressed, allow his mind and body to recuperate before his fears overwhelm him. 

Khalid sits down across from him as they both settle down at a table near a patch of sunlight. As Dedue takes a small sip of tea, Khalid fiddles with a pen and notebook full of the scribbles of his quick-minded friend. The green ink wraps around every piece of space in the page, and the pen tangles quickly in Khalid’s fingers. Dedue takes another small sip of tea. Khalid takes a breath in.

  
“Do you remember when I first came out to you?” he says, eyes finally focusing on Dedue. It’s rhetorical, they both know neither of them could forget. Khalid, despite being proud of who he was, still kept some secrets about himself close to his chest. Learning them made Dedue feel honored.

“Of course,” he replies, setting his cup down. The steam wafts into the air, and Dedue briefly thinks about the overwatered plant near Khalid’s windowsill. He’ll take it once he leaves. Khalid’s breathing is timed, four second inhales, seven second waits, and eight second exhales.

With a measured voice, Khalid stares straight at Dedue as he speaks. “I want to try something different with you and the others. Can you use new pronouns for me? I want to try they and them out,” and Dedue nods before Khalid continues. “I’m still fine with he and him. I want to try something new is all,” and Dedue still agrees readily. Seeing the tension leave from his companion is a gift in itself. He takes another sip of tea. Khalid regards him quietly, but his hands dance less frantically across the tabletop.

“Are you not going to ask me why?”

“What would I have to know aside from what you want?”

At this, Khalid lets out a laugh. “I had all these justifications planned out for nothing! What will they do without a home in someone’s poor head?” And the notebook is pushed to the side and Khalid finally takes a drink. It’s calm now, and Khalid chatters on between each sip. He lets it be known that he still _definitely_ wants to be referred to as a man, but really, what’s fun in life without experimenting?

Dedue can’t disagree. Even with his preference for consistent systems, he needs times where life is more than normal. Khalid reminds him of this more often than his other companions and it’s a welcome diversion from his routine, now that he has the stability and opportunity to do so.

They continue to drink tea and talk about life. Dedue manages to bring the topic of the plant up and Khalid laughs to hide any embarrassment.

“Ah, yeah,” he admits, hiding behind his mouth behind the tea cup. “I bought it on a whim. Your place looks so nice with all your plants, I wanted something like it, yeah? I also wanted to try and cook with it. I don’t think I’m cut out to be a plant dad, though.”

“You’re right. Your plant is in terrible shape.”

Khalid gasps in mock offense, drawing a hand to their chest. “Just because I said it doesn’t mean you have to agree with it!” he exclaims. Mirth has blossomed in Khalid now, any anxiety they had trimmed away by their time with each other. His unrelenting joy and appreciation of the world makes Dedue smile in return.

“I only speak the truth. I think it would be better for the attention-needing plants of the world if you kept away for now. Have you considered a cactus? I think it would fit your needs much more easily. We could buy one together.”

After Khalid eagerly drafts down plans for next week, the tea gets finished before either of them even notice, and Khalid cajoles him into playing a game of Mario Kart before he leaves. After all, nothing else—not even coming out to a friend—compares to the epic highs and lows of a split screen Mario Kart game. 

As the two of them settle onto Khalid’s well-worn couch, they take some time to gloat while turning on the game console.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve been training to defeat you! I’m certain with what I’ve learned, not even 150cc A.I. could beat me.”  
  
As the character select screen comes up, Dedue selects the only correct answer; Isabelle. Khalid picks Yoshi. As their little characters begin to rev up on the course, Dedue mentally prepares for whatever Khalid has in mind. The race starts and their new strategy is immediately evident; drifting around corners.

However, no matter how much of a drift-king Khalid had become in their time apart, it doesn’t compare to Dedue’s luck and general Mario Kart knowledge he was blessed with. Dedue emerges from the seat of his virtual go-kart to a complete victory. Khalid is in shock Dedue beat them (again) after their new technique had been revealed, so being the good sport he is, Dedue disconnects his controller for the next race while Khalid is looking away. 

Dedue starts clapping politely as Khalid pulls through with a reverse sweep after losing miserably and they preen under the praise. Standing up while stretching slightly, he begins to collect his things before picking up Khalid’s poor basil plant.

“This is mine now. I’m taking it.”

“As much as I’ll miss her.. you’ve been right the entire time. Take her. Free her from the clutches of my dreaded apartment! Give her the life she deserves.. the life I can’t provide.”

“I’ll treat her well.”

Before he’s allowed to leave, Khalid brings him with some containers of food he dutifully takes. He’s certain that he’d probably be put into another hour of conversation through dinner that he’d agree to eat through Khalid’s wordplay. Also, he just likes helping him become a better cook. He’ll send texts with reviews and recommendations later in the week. 

It’s only after an extra twenty minutes of conversation at the door does Dedue finally find himself going down the staircase, plant gingerly cradled in one arm and four plastic containers of food in the other. After making it to his car, he takes his time with buckling up the plant in shotgun and placing the containers in the backseat. Dedue straps himself in last before he makes the drive home. 

Making sure to focus on the road while driving, his mind wanders as he pulls into the driveway of his small house. Gathering up the food and plant once again, he notes the lights are off. That must mean Suyai is asleep. Turning on only a small lamp, Dedue stores all of the food in his arms before taking out a towel and regarding the poor plant that he has to save. He’s fairly certain Khalid overwatered the drooping thing, so he prepares for surgery. Taking out a clean pair of scissors, he carefully empties the pot.

The sopping wet block of dirt hits the towel with a squelching noise, before promptly falling in two, water-laden halves. He’ll.. find a way to dispose of it later. 

Taking care to gingerly remove the roots from the soil (made easy by the water, letting them slide right out), he surveys the damage. The plant can still be saved, luckily. All he’ll have to do is trim off the fungus and provide a proper habitat. 

(Careful. Don’t mess up. You’ll be fine. Breathe.)

He slowly gets to work, and bit by bit the roots become gradually cleaner before any sign of the root rot is gone. 

“Tiny thing…”

Dedue places it in a small new bowl for now, preparing to deal with it tomorrow. The towel with dirt is quietly placed outside, and Dedue gets in the shower before going to bed.

The steady hum of warm water on his skin as he lets down his hair finally lets his head calm down for these few precious moments, noisy thoughts quieting down from the running water. His hair is down too, finally. He feels the stress of the day falling away, leaving room for nothing but sleep to make his muscles heavy. A pleasant haze of sleepiness falls over him as he dresses in warm clothes. 

Despite the dregs of sleep weighing down his limbs as he lies down to sleep, Dedue’s mind races in the opposite direction. His head is filled with thoughts of today, of what Khalid chose and revealed to him. Even as he keeps his eyes closed, his mind continues to race ahead of him.   
He’d never thought of gender--or even being who you are--in the way Khalid had set it for himself. Is it really that easy to just.. make it for himself? Is he able? Khalid did, but he knows how much work his friend puts in behind the scenes. It has to be the same for this too, right?

How long has it been since he went to bed again? He needs to center himself. Breathe. Untense. Keep your eyes closed. Wait it out. He has the time to think tomorrow. The world can wait. He can wait.

Dedue’s not sure when he was able to overcome his thoughts with the sound of the ocean gently lapping at a shore, washing away his doubts. He’s not sure when the rocking of his bed, floating along with the tides lulled him to sleep either, the gentle song reminding him of home.

* * *

It’s been three weeks since Dedue rescued Khalid’s victim and she’s begun to show signs of major recovery. He had snipped off any browning or infected leaves and had regularly checked the new soil he potted her in. Thanks to Dedue’s efforts, her stalks are rising tall and proud, pale green stems able to support new leaves. He hasn’t used any part of her yet, preferring to wait until she’s completely healthy to do so. Looking at her now, Dedue is filled with a distinct sense of pride. Despite the small whispers of worry in the back of his head trying to make him doubt, he put in the work and succeeded. He’s proud of himself. 

(He knows it doesn’t logically make sense to be worried about the outcome of one plant, especially since he’s successfully tended and has raised hundreds of plants. It doesn’t stop it anyways, but he’s learned how to manage it. With the support of his family and the people around him, he’s realized he can trust himself. That he can be open.)

The morning has been relatively quiet past the sounds of birds chirping and the occasional car passing by. Dedue prefers it, using the time to center himself before preparing for the day. While he used to wake up early out of fear, it’s morphed into a positive driving force since he’s begun to cope with his fears. It also serves as a starting point for his meals; while cooking with others is something he holds close to his heart, a joy that’s difficult to replicate, he appreciates the time alone as well. 

However, he’s always been more content with his family involved. It strikes true now, and he smiles as he hears a dull thud. That means Suyai is awake, now.

His sister walks in slowly, hair still tied up. She’s still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sits down on the counter, and gently rests her head on the table with a small groan. Dedue can’t help but kid with her as she groans from the counter.

“So, was staying up that late for your show worth it?”

Shooting him a look that feels about as threatening as a baby rabbit trying to be scary, she sticks out her tongue briefly. “It was. I’ll have you know, I predicted _the_ defining twist of the show. I’m awesome.”

  
Chuckling at her antics, Dedue turns around at the counter. He’s been putting the finishing touches on the mashed plantains for the both of them, the bowls still steaming hot. “Have you begun to write your analysis on the show now? I’ve seen people were looking forward for your opinions on how it represented some characters.”

Dedue’s been following her blog since the beginning, when she told him about this passion project of hers. It’s made him nothing but proud as he’s seen her writing grow, along with her as a person. With all the love she’s put into her work, he’s not surprised the effort has paid off. Suyai has gotten such a wide audience that she’s begun to start writing books as well, after publishing companies began to reach out. Despite her place in the author’s world, she still hasn’t strayed from her roots as a critic of the media and the spaces around them.

The food is done now. Sliding the bowl over to her, he takes his own and slowly begins to eat. Suyai immediately digs in after a quick prayer, and Dedue can’t help but smile again at his sibling’s antics. 

With everything she had done to get where she is now, it’s endearing to still see that his younger sister hasn’t really changed at her core. He’s already personally prepared for their outing today, but has set space for Suyai too. He waits until she’s done with her meal to bring it up.

“When do you think you want to visit the park today? We can make the food earlier around then.”

Shaking her head slightly, she contorts her body onto a shape he can’t fathom to be comfortable on the chair. She seems fine with it though, since her dark eyes glimmer in unrestrained excitement.

“I _do_ still need to do my hair and generally clean up, but I think nine would be great! I mean, I may finish up some extra stuff but I’m pretty sure that then we can set up our nice little lunch by then and--,” Suyai continues, waving her hands animatedly as she lists off what she’ll probably get done in the very reasonable one hour she’s given herself to get ready. Dedue mentally makes a note to start getting ready to cook with her at eleven, and listens to her intently before she scrambles off the seat in her frantic way, ready to start the day.

\----

Looking up from the papers he’s been grading as Suyai straightens the jacket she’s pulled on, she tightens the knot on her bandana before moving to stand triumphantly in front of Dedue with her arms crossed. 

“Ready?”

Nodding slightly, Dedue gathers the stacks of paper at his side before setting them neatly together. He only has a few papers left, it’ll be easy to finish once they’re back home. Grabbing his bicep, Suyai pulls and Dedue goes with her, sating the ever-present need of pulling objects bigger than yourself, mildly regretting that he wasn’t able to finish them all before they’re ready.

“Let me get the food.”

Dedue himself had already prepared for the trip, dressing in shorts and a breathable undershirt and jacket. Actually, the clothes they’re wearing…

He’s matching with Suyai. That’s fine. She always did enjoy looks like that. This is fine. She’s already pranced off to their car, but he takes the time to check to turn off every light and make sure the doors are locked because there’s never anything wrong with being too safe.

Making his way outside of their house, she sits proudly in the driver's seat. Despite waiting so long to get her license, she’s taken surprisingly well to the art of navigating traffic. It’s a gift Dedue appreciates, as while he is able to drive and (for the most part) comfortable with it, there is still nothing quite as fear-inducing as dealing with traffic in the crowded areas. 

Settling into the passenger’s seat with a blanket and their basket of food on his lap, Dedue buckles up and looks instinctively towards Suyai.

“I’m bringing extra water and clothes just in case. Please buckle your seat belt, too. It’s dangerous without one.”

A grin had been growing on Suyai’s face the entire time, and she crows proudly, “I’m one step ahead of you! Take a look.”

For some reason, it’s moments like these that make Dedue feel struck with the distinct recognition that his siblings are growing up. Even though it’s been years since Suyai was a teenager, he can’t help but worry about her the same way he did when they were younger. She tugs on the seatbelt one final time to make her point before turning on the music she had set up, a poppy tune that brings a smile to Dedue’s face.

The car ride is filled with comfortable chatter between the two of them, to the point that Dedue feels surprised when they make it to the park. Have they really already made it?

Suyai is practically buzzing with excitement by the time she parks, launching herself out of the car once she wrangles off the seatbelt. Dedue follows more slowly, making sure to take out her longboard from the back seat. While she skateboards, he’s going to take a walk around the park (and also probably end up taking photos of her once he gets back). 

Suyai gratefully takes the longboard from him, but before she’s able to leave, he stops her one last time. She looks confused for a few moments before her gaze travels down to his hands and she groans as she sees the sunblock.

“I’m telling you, people like us with dark skin _don’t need sunscreen_. We already have the melanin! That's what it's _for_!”

Dedue stands firm. He’s heard enough of Khalid’s rants (and trusts Rihanna’s wisdom) to know the true way. He thinks Suyai can tell that he won’t move, so with exaggerated complaining, she applies the sunblock. Sated, Dedue reapplies his own layer.

The second she’s done, Suyai sprints off to the skate park nearby. Now that she’s been practicing more often, she can actually consistently stay on the board while it’s moving. It’s much progress from when she started. Dedue is glad she’s found this community for herself too, with ways she can express herself as brightly and boldly as she wants.

Watching her run for a few more moments, Dedue turns to begin his walk. It’s about.. three miles for the trail, so it’ll probably be around 2PM by the time he makes it back. Just in time for lunch and to watch anything Suyai ends up practicing. 

Dedue always finds himself following the trail that’s parallel with the nearby river. The sound of life all around it fills him with peace as he can watch the world around him. Seeing any dogs being walked is just a bonus. 

Fronds of willow trees sweep the ground as insects buzz above the water. He can hear croaking among the reeds, but..   
..his mind still wanders.

Why is he so conflicted? When he told his family he was actually a man, it had been simple enough. He had felt content with himself and still _does_ feel happy with who he is now. What makes everything feel so different now? He had done his own research, but most of what he saw just.. didn’t fit.

(His attention is momentarily captured by a bright red bird landing in a nearby tree. It catches his eyes before letting out a call, puffing up, and flying away.)

A flash of annoyance causes him to furrow his brow slightly. Why does this all feel so complicated? He knows he falls victim to overthinking easily, but this is just ridiculous. Does he need all these steps? Is it really necessary? A loud part of him says definitely, but the smaller parts chime in with a ‘maybe’.

..Dedue’s so surprised with his realization that he starts slightly, momentarily forgetting his annoyance. He _is_ overthinking it, isn’t he? It… feels like that should have been apparent earlier. He’s spent nearly a month thinking about something that by all means is something that is up to him to choose entirely.

It feels like a weight is gone from Dedue’s shoulders and he feels incredulous. It really is that simple, isn’t it? He’s going to talk with Suyai about this. Knowing her, she noticed this from the start. She has always been exceptionally skilled at reading his feelings. 

The sun shines down on him as the trees thin out. The warmth is pleasant and Dedue can’t hide the upward curl of his lips as he stares out at the world before him. Everything he had been thinking of from the beginning was completely in his grasp. All he needs now is to pick apart what’s holding him back. Any progress deserves to be celebrated.

By the time Dedue is through with his walk, his exhilaration has settled into a comforting calm. He’s still confused, there’s no way around changing that--but it doesn’t matter. He can do what’s best for himself. He deserves to do what’s best for himself.

Suyai’s skatepark comes into view, and he can’t hold back his smile as he sees Suyai’s pink bandana come over the rise of a hill as she stays steady. It quickly becomes evident that she’s spotted him, too. (Though, in all fairness, it is a bit hard to miss Dedue. He’s… very tall.)

She reaches the end of the concrete and hops off, picking up her board with her before sprinting over to Dedue.

“Are we eating now? I’m _starving_! I have tons of stuff I thought of while I was skating too, and I wanna tell you everything.”

Dedue, genius he is, has everything packed in a picnic basket that had been set on his arm the entire time. 

“We can eat. But, we need a place to sit down. Have you found a spot?” Dedue says, straight-faced. He can’t hold the expression at Suyai’s horrified gasp of ‘ _I was supposed to find our spot?!_ ’, raising a hand to hide his mouth as he laughs. Suyai makes sure to pull down his hand before grinning up at him too, bursting into laughter herself at her brother’s joke.

Even after catching his breath, Dedue can’t keep the smile off of his face. “I saw a nice spot in the sun. We can go there,” he follows, turning his head towards the general direction before looking back down at Suyai. She’s already moving to pull him along, so he follows her lead.

Another burst of warmth gently coats his skin as they step into the sunlight. The hilltop is clear of other people, which lets Dedue take his time setting up their little camp. The large blanket gives the both of them ample room to sit (or lay down if you’re Suyai. Dedue is too tall) and eat. 

Suyai immediately falls back with a sigh, spreading out all her limbs as she stretches.

“The sun feels so great! It should be warmer, though. Like home.”

“I told you the sunblock would be useful.”

Suyai sticks out her tongue at Dedue for that stray comment, though in all honesty, it was deserved. “Lets eat. I suddenly was reminded of the hunger I ignored before you so graciously reminded me.”

Dedue lets her get away with the topic switch because he’s grown hungry himself. He chose not to pack anything too complicated; mostly just rice, fruits, and vegetables. The rice is still warm and Suyai fawns over it as she piles it into one of the bowls Dedue so thoughtfully packed. She sends up a hurried prayer over the food before eating the rice as quickly as possible.

“Careful. You’ll get rice pains if you eat too fast.”

Suyai glares at him for a moment before her expression minimally contorts. She stops eating the rice.

Dedue hands her water, only barely resisting the urge to say ‘I told you so.’

Thumping her chest, she takes the water silently. Drinking it, she sits back with a sigh, rolling her head back as the pain dissipates. 

“..Hey. Dedue? I’ve been wanting to ask you something.”

Dedue pauses, watching her. Suyai seems.. nervous. He waits for her. 

Inhaling deeply, she pats her cheeks twice, steeling herself, before staring straight at Dedue.

“I’m going to do the thing where I say everything at once because I dunno how else to do this. Okay? Okay. I’ve noticed you’ve seen more withdrawn than normal. I was waiting to see if it was like a few-days thing because I know you have those points sometimes and I mean I do too. You’ve been like, more quiet than normal? If that makes sense? And I know you know that I’m always gonna be on your side and help you with whatever I can but I also know you sometimes have trouble accepting that help and I just wanted to let you know I know that you feel weird. Wow, this is all sounding a _lot_ like it’s centered on me but I promise that I just wanna help you because I _hate_ seeing you feel weird and-- Are you laughing at me?!”

Dedue’s hand falls from his face as he finally stops stifling his laughter, before pulling Suyai into a hug. She immediately hugs back, clutching tightly at him, but already relaxing. 

“Thank you.”  
Suyai clenches and unclenches her fists, silently responding as they hug. Dedue is so grateful for his family; for the people in his life, and the people he’s decided to surround himself with. He lets the hug last a few more moments before pulling away, the smile still broad on his face. 

“I was planning on talking to you.”

Suyai crosses her arms, though any intimidating aura she tried to give off was foiled by the matching smile on her face, her dark eyes shining in unrestrained relief. Taking her silence as a que to continue, Dedue pauses for a few moments before speaking again.

“Recently, I have been.. trying to understand parts of myself again. Mostly in regard to my own gender.”

Suyai’s eyes widen slightly at that, nodding in understanding. “No wonder you seemed off!”

Dedue feels small tendrils of anxiety trying to worm its way into his thoughts and words, but they stand no chance against the overwhelming love and appreciation he feels for his younger sister.

“Yes. It’s something personal, but when it has reached the point of bothering me this long, it was foolish of me to not come to you sooner. My apologies.”

Swatting him gently, Suyai lets out a small huff. “Don’t apologize for stupid stuff! We both know it isn’t easy to talk about. It’s complicated. And it can be sorta scary, too. There’s nothing wrong with that!”

Another wave of fondness washes over Dedue for the practicality of his sister. She knows just how to halt him when it’s necessary. Seeing the way she’s grown up to be someone who’s been able to spread the joy of life she feels not just to him and their family, but to everyone who she’s able to reach out to… she really has grown up to be a wonderful person.

Suyai claps her hands excitedly, bringing Dedue back to the present. Leaning forwards, forwards, she rests her hands on her knees.

“So! What’s made you start thinking about all of this? You don’t have to tell me the whole story, but I have an idea of where to start; when’d you decide to talk to me?”

* * *

Dedue’s yearly visits to Duscur during the summer serve a dual purpose. While visiting his parents is a very important reason, the other is to remind him of his roots--his home. It reconnects him with his culture, with his friends. It spiritually centers him. He’s able to feel the Duscurian sun on his skin, be surrounded by his people, and return to his spiritual centers he visits yearly, places that hold millenia of prayer and worship. Bustling streets filled with vendors and people end-to-end, selling food Fodlan could never hope to match, clothes with beautiful designs, and hand-wrought goods with impeccable craftship. The chatter in his native language dancing through streets, settling on the tongues of salespeople, families, and other people on the streets.

Dedue’s heart hurts with the love he feels for his home, yet he can’t fully regret moving to Fodlan. It’s.. all complicated.

It’s not what he came here to do--he shouldn’t spend it all worrying. His feet carry him to a familiar street, with rows of colorful houses lining each side. Even after all this time, the street feels like it’s barely changed..

Suyai tugs at his arm and he’s pulled out of his reverie, now racing down the streets to surprise their parents. They weren’t able to watch their flight into the city as they got new metalworking orders, meaning Suyai and Dedue have the perfect opportunity to surprise their parents. Stopping in front of the door, Suyai puffs her chest and sets her shoulders.. and then her eyes flick to Dedue, and she steps to the side with an exaggerated bow, gesturing for Dedue to enter first. 

With a fond sigh, Dedue pushes open the door that leads to their parent’s little shop. It serves as a general repairs shop, and while his parents specialize with metals, they’re often able to fix other odds and ends. They’re both at work now, shoulders touching as his papa, Tahiel, holds up a corner of their latest project while his mama, Magalí, is tightening something inside of it.

Dedue has always been in awe whenever he’s seen his parents work; it feels like a dance meant for the two of them alone, each knowing the steps to complete their project. Their love for eachother is clear in every item they fix, and every companion piece they make together. They often sell dual goods with each other from their talents, ranging from woven cushions to fit carved furniture to clothing pieces with matching jewelry. 

His papa looks up and spots Dedue. His face instantly splits into a wide smile, showing years of joy etched into his face as he nudges their mama slightly. She didn’t react when Dedue entered, used to letting their papa handle people; she looks up and instantly pulls away as Suyai launches herself at her, hugging her tightly.

“MAMA!! We’re home!! Oh, it’s so good to see you, it’s been so long I missed you so much and--”

Mama holds onto Suyai’s cheeks, kissing her face fiercely before hugging her back tightly, too. Papa is able to safely set down the project now, and he pulls Dedue close too, leaning upwards as Dedue bends lower so both his cheeks can be kissed too before pulling him into just as fierce of a hug.

“Oh, my son! It feels like it’s been years since I’ve last seen you. You grow taller every time!” Tahiel exclaims, looking up at Dedue.  
(His height is one of their family’s genetic mysteries. Both of his parents are relatively short, but Dedue towers at least a foot over them both. Hormones weren’t the reason for the change in height either, they can only change bone structure; by the time he was 19, he was taller than everyone else he’d ever known. It’s just part of life, he supposes.)

Magalí takes that as a cue for them to switch which child they were fawning over and she picks up both of Dedue’s hands, pulling him down to press two kisses on his cheeks as well. Papa and Suyai have already begun chatting up a storm; Dedue and Mama had always been similar in that they never spoke much unless they needed to. 

“They’re busy. Do you want to make food for everyone? I was planning to cook after we finished, but your flight came earlier than I thought,” she says, smiling up at him fondly.

Dedue nods, not trusting himself to speak yet. He feels anxious, and while Suyai definitely knows and understands why, he’s.. not sure if his parents have been around him enough over the years to recognize that. They obviously do know that he isn’t the most expressive person, especially when he feels most any negative emotion, but they spend more time apart now instead of together..

He follows Mama to the back door, leading to their small garden that also serves as an entrance to their house. Suyai shoots him two thumbs up as encouragement before he closes the door, and his anxiety lessens ever so slightly. He _knows_ he’s overthinking this, his parents have already accepted him wholly, encouraging him from the beginning to express himself when he was younger. 

Dedue accepts his anxieties. Coming out is not an easy process. 

While the garden between home and the shop is small, Dedue and Mama take some time to look at it in silence. It would be the perfect time to tell her, to let her understand, but they get caught in the entanglement of emotions in his throat. 

“You’re growing peppers now?”

The wrinkles around Mama’s eyes become more prominent as she smiles. “Yes. I thought it would be nice to change things.”

They make their way to their little home, their kitchen right next to the entrance. Mama slides off her shoes before stepping up inside on the worn wooden floor.

The house feels.. so different. It’s felt different every time he’s returned, though--once you leave home, it never feels the same when you return. He’s learned that.

Dedue realizes with a start he hasn’t moved from the entryway, standing with his shoes still on, before the step into their home. Mama turns around, looking for him after he’s gone completely silent, and suddenly Dedue can’t stand the circles he’s been creating, walking around to avoid telling Mama what she deserves to know.

“I’m nonbinary.”

She pauses, and Dedue’s heart rate suddenly skyrockets. What did he just do? He had already planned out everything but he just absolutely ruined it, what will happen now? He had planned to tell both of his parents at once and Suyai was supposed to be there because she had helped him figure out so much and learn what to experience with by helping network with so many people and--

Mama steps forwards and hugs him. Dedue’s eyes burn and he realizes tears are in his eyes. He tries to blink them away, but they roll down his face instead, and he hugs her back again.

Wave after wave of intense emotions roll through him thunderously as they slowly rock together, her small hands rubbing gentle circles on his back. He’s not sure how long it lasts, or how long he cries for. It’s silent between the two of them as Mama still takes her time to speak, the steady motion of her hand never ceasing.

“..Thank you for telling me about something so important to you, my love. I’m so glad you’ve trusted me with this part of you. I’ll treasure it.”

How could Dedue have done anything differently? His mother and father have done so much for him and Suyai. It’s not enough to only send them money, not after everything else they’ve done. For the life she’s been able to give him, he couldn’t imagine hiding something this important from her. 

“Always. I’d always tell you.”

Mama pulls back, smiling in the comforting way she always has been able to since Dedue was a child. She reaches out her hand.

“Come. Let’s tell Tahiel after we eat.”

* * *

Has it really been a year since this began?

Dedue can’t help but ponder about how his life has changed significantly in some ways, but has remained so similar in other ways. Despite it all, he’s more than grateful for everything that’s transpired.

It’s late, but he still has something to do before he goes to bed.

As the insects sing to each other and the chatter of Duscur falls into a background murmur, Dedue plants a handful of basil clippings into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write a story about dedue that was just him with people he loved :) so i did!
> 
> [ here's my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/frogblot_)


End file.
